


Mummy Hastur

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, I named a Disposable Demon, M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Maggothusbands, Mpreg, male pregnancies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	1. Start

I just really wanna write preggo Hastur and since my concussion seems to have eased its hold, I'm damn well ganna write me some preggo ass Hastur like I wanted to!

(Its my work, I like male pregnancies, don't like, don't read)

Hastur and Ligur and Seth (Disposable Demon) are written very animalistic in my fics so very few human like features to be found here

(These Hellspawns will also have no names and are noones I REPEAT, no names and are noones!)

I just want Seth in some of these, I want pregnant Hastur, and Ligur being a good mate!


	2. Guard

I'm in charge of watching Mum whilst Da hunts!

I'll not let him down!

I have Stone guard the outer barrier of the forest to be sure whilst I lay close to mum who's sunning himself constantly along a stone slab in the graveyard.

I nose him very gently along the temple and find he's sound asleep so then look on towards his belly and feel a rush of affection and protection wash over me as it's now very clear he's close to baring his and Da's newest Hellspawns~

I was left in charge of watching over not just mum I now realize but my unborn siblings as well and puff up with a bit more pride than moments before. 

I PROMISE not just Da now, that I won't let any of them down~


	3. Warmth

We'd Danced, right then and there where I sobbed grossly in our office. I myself contemplating a Holy Bath myself when he, Ligur, 'Fell' back to Hell! Back to ME! From his extinction from the Traitor Crawley!

We had Danced until we passed out!

Times passed since that Dance and now-Now I feel it..

I feel it, growing inside me.

That warmth, that weird but oddly 'beautiful' warmth.

The warmth of a new litter! A new litter of Hellspawns to come..

Laying all quiet like with Ligur in my arms, I feel it!

Like my first litter with Ligur.

It's started just slightly to light in my belly. And undemocratic like, I cry in joy over it. I've been given Ligurs seed and now carry his Spawns!

Me, Hastur! The Creation made broken by God Herself!

I feel the warmth of Ligurs love, of our Dance, growing inside me! Me of all Demons!

I nuzzle closer to him, unable to speak, but he seems to sense it too.

He whispers and purrs softly into my ear, kisses my head, pressing his nose into it, then as before, all quiet like, we lay in each other's arms and feel it again, that warmth!

Feeling what love between Demons could create, a second litter for me and Ligur, a second chance at this warmth of all things~


	4. Say Hello~

Like Da, I was violently chased away from Mum when my siblings were ready to arrive. Unlike Da however, I came out unmarked.

Da kept trying to go back and help.

I lay outside the stone Mausoleum like a lost stuffed toy as I hear my Mums labor and cries, body vibrating with the need to help but fears of looking like DA if I did!

Slashes on his nose and cheek, he bled but now waited, just as upset as me, long black claws digging up dirt and rocks each screech Mum made.

Stone was back in Hell working with Lord Dagon so having his comfort wasn't going to happen so I began to bite at my lips, fangs leaving marks absentmindedly. 

However, birth wasn't forever and by morning, at LAST, Mum's angry sounds and labor seemed to cease.

Inside the Hole was calm.

It felt even from where I stayed by the entrance, warm and milky almost~

Then, came his voice~

"Seth?"

Not Da?

"Oi, I'm the Da, a big'ol male, I might 'eat' our litter is all.." Was my answer before Ligur, my Da gave a sad whine towards the entrance to the Mausoleum then retreated when an answered snarl came back.

"It'll be a bit before he's back~ I'll be out grabbing food and the like, go say hello to your siblings, ey?" And with a proud smile that showed he meant those words, 'siblings' he shuffled off to find something to kill that would help sustain his mate after such an event like this. Leaving me, alone..

"It's alright, Seth~"

My torn ears flick to Mum's softened voice and automatically I start heading inside.

Indeed, itself warm in here and smells milky!

As I get passed the last bit of heavy aura that kept other Demons out, I see the Hole which kept Mum, Da, me, and now my new siblings safe!

The birthing bedding is pushed away in favor of Angel feathers, furs, and blankets, Mum in the middle with his large desert colored wing unfurled overtop my siblings and self plucking his down as I arrived.

Seeing me he purrs and curls his wing in a bit, nodding down towards his belly where four small shapes fed, voice unneeded for what I was able to do.

Brown eyes open wide, I slowly creep towards my small brothers and sisters, almost upon my belly and stare in awe as they suckled hungrily upon Mum.

They smelt new! Milky now but new! All of them Demons!

I look to Mum who's watching me and he smiles lovingly.

"Say hello, Seth~"

Two brothers and two sisters!

I open then close then open my mouth again, but nothing comes out. However I do unfurl my leathery wings in a sad attempt at shielding all them, Mum included from the outside world and start rumbling happily from deep inside.

Mum, feeling safe by my wing shielding begins his plucking once again, grooming each Spawn at a time, granting me a name for each as he passed, a heap of feathers left behind once groomed and named~

And it was ME who got to be there and witness it first hand! And protect them from all the badness of the outside world~

Big Brother Seth!


End file.
